


Christmas troubles

by Miracleboii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Her name is Chie, M/M, also Bobata has a dog, also mention of terushima's parents, but like not a lot of it., it's a Pomeranian, it's just fluff, merry crisis, terushima doesn't know, there is mentions of bobata's dad, this is the fluffiest thing i'll ever write, this is very gay, this made my friend cry???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleboii/pseuds/Miracleboii
Summary: Terushima Yuuji doesn't know what to get his boyfriend, Bobata Kazuma, for Christmas. // I suck at descriptions//





	Christmas troubles

Terushima let out a soft sigh, sitting at the table in his dining room. He ran his hand through his blonde locks as he stared down at the table. He realized it was only a week before Christmas. But yet he still hasn't gotten anything for his boyfriend, Bobata Kazuma. Oh how he loved him from his brown hair with a cowlick to the body figure and his personality. He loved him so much, he has yet to find words to describe how much he loves him. But he was having a hard time finding his boyfriend a present. He let out a groan as he looked down at his phone. He was just going to text him and ask him what he wanted. but that'd be too obvious that he was still looking for a present. 

Terushima put both of his hands in his hair and slightly gripped them, why was this so hard? He's known him for years now. Why was it any different than looking for him before this..? That's because they didn't get together until just recently. His grey eyes glanced to and fro, from the phone to the table. He looked around. He was alone at his house again. his parents worked a lot, so very often he was left home. Terushima was often given money to spend on food. But he hasn't spent any of that money this week because he needed to get his boyfriend a present. 

Terushima's phone buzzed and he glanced down at it, seeing it was his boyfriend, he was asking him to come over and maybe walk the dog with him. He smiled softly. He loved to spend time with him, but what about the present..? How long would it take him to think of one, he didn't want to waste time, but time is never wasted with Bobata. He smiled and texting the other that he was coming over. Terushima got up, throwing his Johzenji jacket on, putting on shoes and he started to walk to the others house.

Once he stepped through the door he was hit with cold, it was winter after all. He shivered softly as he looked at the snow falling down and sticking to the ground and roads. He looked at his breath that he could see because it was that cold. He started walking, the snow crunching beneath his shoes as he walked. Terushima glanced at his phone, still wondering what he would he get Bobata for Christmas. He glanced at the shops the he would pass. He looked through the window at stuff inside, he didn't know if he should go in and browse to see what Bobata would want. He bit his lip and continued on, walking to Bobata's house.

Soon, Terushima arrived at Bobata's house, he knocked on the door and heard yipping at the door as his boyfriend opened the door, holding onto the Pomeranian. Terushima laughed softly as he pet the small dog " Hi Chie " he said , enjoying the soft fluffiness of the Pomeranian. He then glanced up at his boyfriend who was 6'1. He pouted, he would be teased by the other for being only 5'10. The taller male pulled the other inside " come on it's freezing out. " Kazuma said before closing the door behind the other. Terushima took off his coat and shoes.

Bobata held the other's hand as he lead the other to his room. He opened the door, his floor littered with books, paper and clothes. But yet, Terushima didn't seem to mind this. Bobata laid down on his bed , making enough room for the other as Terushima laid down next to him. He glanced at his boyfriend's brown eyes and smiled softly, loving him so much he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bobata's cheeks turned a slight pink as the other kissed his cheek. Terushima looked down at the other " Hey want to listen to some music? " he asked Bobata nodded " yeah sure, if your playing it on your phone. My phone dies too quickly. " Bobata said as he rolled over, their side pressing together and he put on some dubstep , they each shared a ear bud. Terushima grabbed a pen and one of Bobata's notebooks and stared to doodle over the other's notebook. 

" You better not be writing over my notes, Yuuji. " Kazuma said, Terushima glanced over " I'm not Kazu. It's a blank page." He said before he kept drawing. Bobata looked at the other "So, did you already get me a present for Christmas?" He asked. Terushima tensed slightly before quickly relaxing " Of course! who do you think i am" he said with a small laugh. Terushima didn't dare to face the other, he could always tell when he was lying. Bobata nodded " Good because I already got you something. " Terushima bit his lip for a moment before he stuck his tongue out " I bet you'll love my present " He bragged before Bobata laughed " oh of course. but you'll love my present more. " He said, pecking the other's lips before looking up at the ceiling.

After a few hours with the other, Terushima decided to head home. While he walked he felt guilty, knowing he didn't have anything for the other. He slapped both of his cheeks as the same time, hissing at the pain. He then recollected himself. He passed by the shops again. Suddenly a idea popped up into his head. He froze, looking into the shop, looking at some yellow paint. He grinned slightly, going into the shop and grabbing the paint, letting his imagination run wild he grabbed a stencil with small letters on it. He looked around and He looked at a something out of the corner of his eye and he turned towards this. He knew this would be perfect for him. He bought everything together and headed home, putting everything down and grabbing a paint brush and he started to work on it.

A week went by and Christmas was already here. Terushima looked down at his horribly wrapped present in his hand as he was walking to Bobata's house. He got there and knocked on the door, he was glad to spend Christmas with his boyfriend. Bobata opened the door, his cowlick cover by a Christmas hat. Terushima let out a small laugh, the other looked different without his cowlick. Terushima walked in and smiled at the decorations, the lit up tree, the streamers, everything was pretty to him. His parents wouldn't put up anything for Christmas. Terushima held the wrapped present close, hoping the other would like this. He took off his coat and shoes and sat down on the floor as Bobata handed Terushima his present. Terushima gently took the present and handed Bobata his present. They both looked at each other for a few seconds " Open yours first." Kazuma broke the silence. Terushima looked at the present, he was nervous, oh god what if his present was better than his.

Terushima took a deep breath through his nose before he opened the present. He stared in awe as he saw a jacket he's wanted for ages. It was a jacket that has galaxy print on it . He smiled as he stared at it " I love it " he said breathlessly. Terushima looked at the other. Now his present was really going to look bad. Kazuma grinned " I'm glad you like it. now lets see what you got me! " he then started to undo the wrapping paper. Terushima went pale all the sudden as his heart dropped in his chest. Kazuma looked at a small box it was put in. He went to open it before Terushima held it closed and Bobata looked at him for a moment, noticing the fear on the other's face. 

Terushima looked at the other "I.." he said before going silent for a few second " I really hope you enjoy what i got you, it's not as amazing as what you got me. I know the jacket was a lot of money but i tried my best, so if you hate it. Tell me " he said quietly. Bobata looked at the other before he laughed " Yuuji, we've known each other for years. I'll love anything you get me. Even if you just give me a piece of lint. I don't care. " He reassured the other. Terushima took his hand off the box and Kazuma opened it to see a Mp3 player, it has the words ' party team ' painted on the back of it in yellow. Bobata smiled softly at this. He then looked at Terushima and hugged him close " that's so thoughtful of you." Terushima was shocked for a moment "Why would you think that this was a bad present?" Kazuma asked " Well I thought because it's just a Mp3 player. I could've gotten you something more. " Terushima added before Bobata pecked his cheek " Are you kidding. I'll use this until it breaks. I can listen to music without draining my phone battery " Terushima grinned softly. " I love you Kazuma " Bobata looked at him and kissed him " I love you too, dork"


End file.
